Demons
by Deigomah
Summary: Harrys true dad is the demons king. Training him to full fill his spot in the wizarding world is not easy.Kickass harry. Hoc. N17 or M not sure


Hello. In this story Harry does not go to Hogwarts until he is 15.

Translations: Demonic to English… anything underlined in the story is demonic

Rathi - Suffix for 'King' or 'Leader'

Ahari - Suffix for 'Prince' or other male of high standing

Ana, or -Ara - Suffix to denote knighthood or royal favor.

Skethn're - Shit-Worm' literally. Term for humans especially.

Y'ani - Male honorific, like Sir 

**_History of the Demonic Realm _**

_For 7,000 billion years the Dalacki family ruled over demonic realm. Creating a vast empire throughout their lands. Every five million years they would give his position to his son who would become the next king. six million years ago the eleves left thier realm and came to the Demons because terrible a war.After swearing there alligance they where premitted to stay under the kings cirrcumstances._

_The current king was Rathi Deamonus Talahashe Dalacki_ (Day-moan-us, Talahash-e, Del-ackey_), His son who was to be the next king, was sent to the mortal realm at birth. Knowing his son had a prophecy in their wizarding world, he knew his son would also have to full fill it. However letting him in the mortal realm was dangerous. If his demonic powers grew out of control, devastation would strike. _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**_History of the Wizarding world_:**

_Years ago Salazar Slytheren one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, became the first powerful Dark lord. The ones that followed his legacy were Lord Grindelwald, Lord Xavier, but most recently Lord Voldemort._

_Lord Voldemort craved power over the wizarding world, no muggles would roam his perfect world, and mudbloods would be killed or used as slave. As a young man he was tormented and beaten as victim. Now as an adult killing, slaughtering, revenge, torturing, but his main goal know was to kill the Potters. A family blessed with a son. Utter power waved of the child, more then his parents combined. This was supposed to be impossible for a child, unless he was blessed._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_It was October 31. On one street, completely unnoticed and ignored, a man in a long, black robe with strange red eyes walked quickly through the festivities. He walked straight to a two-story cottage. At the door he paused, making no move to open it. Instead he reached into his robes, removing from within them a long, dark of wood, With a single flick of the wand the door opened._

_"Voldemort." A man with black hair snarled through his teeth. _

_A woman with emerald eyes quickly covered Harry with his blanket. _

_Pacing around the room she could hear things breaking and glass shattering, and she flinched every time as though each thing were hitting her. The feeling was horrible; waiting for her own death to come. She knew the prophecy as well as her husband._

_A scream sounded from downstairs followed by an all-consuming silence. She would recognize the voice anywhere, even in the form of a pain-filled scream. Her love had lost._

_Moving to the door, she pressed her ear against it, listening for any movement outside it. Before long she heard a "**Thump**" of someone coming up the stairs._

_She had jumped backwards only a few seconds before her locking spell crumbled. _

"_Now, stand aside bitch."_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_0_**

Deamonus Talahashe Dalacki watched in horror as his sons Skethn're parents died. "Ara Raki, Ara Dak hurry go to the mortal realm make sure that basted does not put one of those slimly fucking fingers on my son!" Deamonus bellowed so loudly that the whole palace shook. The to of his most trusted guards flew off to the portal as fast as they could.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Step away from the Ahari" called a voice. Voldemort spun around quickly and nearly fainted. There standing before him where fifteen foot tall, black creatures. Both of their arms were the lengths of small willow trees, but the thickness of maple trees. Their hands had claws that were 5 inches long with and where like pointer knifes. Their clothes consisted of silvery-gold plate chest and legs. The only difference between the two was one had short buzzed hair with thick yet stubby horns and the other had hair that reached his waist with thin yet long horns. " I said step away from the child" the one with short hair roared. Voldemort did not need another warning he quickly diappereated.

They both fell to the ground hysterically laughing. "Raki did you see his face." The longhaired demon named Dak wheezed out.

After about five minutes they remembered the child. Raki went over to the crib and picked up the scared child.

The young boy laughed as he pulled at Raki's horns. "You hold him," Raki said to Dak. Dak smirked and ran threw the porthole. Raki gripped the boy tightly and ran threw the porthole. Raki scowled at Dak, whom was still smirking.

They walked down the hall to the throne room. They bowed down lowly. "Rise give me my son." Raki climbed to the top of the stairs where the king sat. He handed over the boy and scurried back down. "Go fetch Y'ani Uric." The two knights left in search for the demonic priest.

Deamonus looked down at his son who was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Before he brought his son to the mortal realm he had put his son, Ahair Deamorius Zelramdus Dalacki (Day-more-e-us, Zel-ram-dus, Del-acky) in a spell that would need Deamonus, Uric, Raki, and Dak to remove.

"Owwwwwww" Deamonus laughed. "Looks like Raki and Dak are here."

Just as he finished speaking the doors banged open. In came crashing the two knights. They flushed with embarrassment and bowed. Next came an old wheezing demon whom bowed down.

"Uric how good it is to see you. You don't have to bow you are getting old." The old man stood. "Dak Raki you rise too." He said he instantly ordered some slaves to fetch some chairs. "Uric do you have enough strength to take the spell off my son?" The old man nodded.

Deamonus handed the boy over to Uric. He, Dak, and Raki sat in a circle around the runes that lined the floor. Uric began to chant as did Dak and Raki. Deamonus finished of the chant. There in Uric's arms lay his true son.

His Heir had returned.


End file.
